


Timide

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Poulécriture [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Lisanna prend son courage à deux mains face à une timide cliente aux cheveux bleus.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Poulécriture [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Poulécriture





	Timide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).



> Court ficlet écrit en une demi-heure dans le cadre du défi de CanardTeaChaud : celui d'écrire du yuri. C'est la toute première fois que j'en écris, j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lisanna remarqua le petit manège de sa grande-sœur, aux côtés de Cana et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire, elle était incroyable. Si seulement elle avait la moitié de son assurance et de sa confiance, elle pourrait faire des merveilles avec la timide jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui se mettait toujours à la même table depuis trois mois maintenant.

Trois mois. Elle se souvenait encore du premier soir où Juvia était rentrée dans le bar de Mirajane. C’était un soir d’automne et il pleuvait des cordes dehors. La belle était arrivée, trempée de la tête aux pieds et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Immédiatement, elle avait pris soin d’elle, lui offrant une boisson chaude et une serviette pour qu’elle n’attrape pas froid. Juvia était néanmoins restée muette toute sa soirée, se contentant de boire chocolat chaud sur chocolat chaud jusqu’à la fermeture du bar.

Alors qu’elle pensait ne jamais la revoir lorsqu’elle lui avait tourné le dos ce fameux soir, elle était revenue, tous les samedis soir. Elle ne disait jamais rien, se contentant de boire un verre de vin blanc à sa table préférée, près de la fenêtre, lui permettant ainsi de s’échapper de la réalité. Tout du moins, c’était ce que Lisanna avait supposé en la voyant partir toujours un peu plus loin une fois son regard posé sur le ciel.

Mirajane lui fit sa commande avant de reporter son attention sur Cana, qu’elle faisait peiner depuis des semaines. Malgré tout, elle soutenait sa sœur, la blanche méritait tout ce qu’il y avait de mieux et en utilisant cette technique, elle avait réussi à repousser des personnes sans grand intérêt.

Lisanna prit le verre de vin blanc pour Juvia ainsi que les trois pintes de bières et se dirigea en salle. Elle servit tout d’abord les trois jeunes hommes qui fêtaient les examens, avant d’aller voir l’objet de sa convoitise. Elle déposa le verre sur la table et la bleutée sursauta quelque peu avant de lui offrir un agréable sourire, les joues rosées.

Sans un mot, la blanche se détourna d’elle, ne souhaitant pas la fixer en silence, ce serait d’un étrange. Cependant, elle s’arrêta brusquement. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que la situation durait, il était hors de question qu’elle attende une semaine de plus ; qui ne tente à rien n’a rien. En inspirant à plein poumons, elle se posa devant Juvia qui buvait une gorgée de vin blanc.

« Vendredi prochain, toi et moi pour un rendez-vous, ça te tente ? »

Juvia rougit avant de lui saisir la main droite. Son contact la fit légèrement frémir et Lisanna fut à son tour gênée. La bleutée, bien trop préparée pour que cela soit anodin, sortit un marqueur de son manteau et écrit d’une main fébrile son numéro de téléphone. Lisanna lui promit de lui envoyer un message avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup pour aller crier de joie à l’arrière du bar, au niveau des poubelles.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
